Trying to get by
by TheWoodenSpoon
Summary: Cye gets into a car accident and is injured. Please R&R because this is the first chapter to an on going fanfiction.
1. The Change

R&R or no more chapters if I get positive feedback I'll place another chapter  
sooner rather than later. If I get negative feed-back I'll still place another   
chapter only later down the road. Please take into consideration that this is my first   
fanfiction and this is actually a revised version of a novel I'm writing. BTW this is  
In Cye's POV.  
  
  
  
It had all happened so fast. The sudden stop. The shards of flying glass.   
The sounds of bones crunching, and worst of all...my scream. It split the air, making anything in it's way part until it reaching my own ears. I'd endured torture of a  
thousand kinds, but it was nothing like this. This was a kind of pain that would   
ruin lives, ruin my life. Yet, it was only there for a second. Then...of all things   
I thought I would feel I felt nothing. It was as if I had instantly been transported   
into a world where there was no life, no sound, no movement, that was my worst fear   
I was dead. No that couldn't be I couldn't die like that! I just couldn't...then it   
all just faded away.  
  
"Doctor! he's waking up!" someone cried above me, I could just imagine a   
cute nurse in a mini-skirt when I heard that voice.  
"Oh is he now...Son? Are you awake?" I beleive it was the doctor that said  
that.  
"What? Yeah, I'm awake." That raspy grogy voice came from me.  
"Tell me your name." the doctor ordered.  
"Cye...I think, It might be Kento. No that's my best friend." I joked.  
"Good I thought your head injuries were at a minimum!" the doctor seemed   
ALL MOST happy. "Now do you know what happened to you?"  
"I was driving along, and that's where I blacked out, all I can really  
remember is glass, blood, and screams." I responded suddenly getting sad again.  
"You were in a 6 car pile up, we're suprised you lived because your car   
was completely totaled." the nurse whispered, wait it wasn't a nurse, that was   
Mia. Now I felt bad about imagining her in a mini-skirt.  
"Ouch, so how are you going to prove I'm not dead?" after I said that, it  
struck me. I couldn't feel my legs. "I'm paralized." After those two painful words,  
I let myself scream, I screamed as loud and as hard as I could. For as long as I   
could before I started to cry.   
"Yes Cye. You're paralized." Kento is crying too. I never thought of him  
to cry before, he was always stronger than me. Now he had an advantage over me, I   
bitterly thought, he could walk.   
"Well damnit! Get me a wheel chair! I'm getting out of this bed, right now!"  
No one moved, I also realized that I haven't seen anything yet. I was blind, the   
glass, the blood. I now know why everything 'faded' out, I didn't pass out. I lost my vision!   
"You're not supposed to get out of the bed." Rowen that was him all right.  
He seemed pretty sad. I think he was remembering how we'd all fought too hard to let  
one of us, me, be like this.  
"I'm sorry guys." I hung my head.   
"It's not your fault." Ryo, I think, put his hand on my sholder.  
"I caused the accident though...didn't I?" This was strange I could have   
sworn to it that I fell asleep and caused the accident.  
"No you didn't cause the accident, it was a drunk driver that ran a red   
light, he was in a eighteen wheeler." Sage whispered from where ever he was.  
"God Sage I've never heard so many words out of your mouth!" Everyone   
laughed at my lousy attempt to lighten the mood. "So, aside from being bed-ridden,  
blind, paralized, probably extremely disfigured. What's my restriction on food?"  
That truly made everyone laugh. "Guys! I'm serious I'm starving. I don't even know   
what day it is!"  
"It's been 24 hours since the crash, everyone one else, well they're dead."  
Sage filled me in. "Except the person who caused this accident."  
"I can't help but have a feeling you had something to do with this." I said  
happily when in reality I should have told him I'd have rather died than live this   
way. "Come on the food, and I don't want any lousy cafeteria food either! Go on   
everyone go and get me some food!"  
"All right we'll be back in a while, are you sure you don't want anyone to   
stay with you?" Mia was asking.  
"I'm blind and paralized how damn far do you think I can get?!" I found   
myself extremely bitter when I said that. "Sorry, but I'd rather be alone for a   
while so I can think okay? It's hard to think when I can hear each one of you   
breath!"  
"Let's go guys." Ryo removed his hand from my sholder and walked to the   
door. "We'll be back."  
"Famous last words." I'm not quite sure I thought that or said that but   
everyone left regardless.  
I lied to them, I was going to try to escape.   
"Itai!" That would be me hitting the ground...Haha! They do have a   
wheel chair, well at least that's what I think the big wheel is part of. 'I was  
right' I was smugly thinking when I pulled myself into it. As I wheeled myself   
to the window I was thinking about what I was supposed to do, I can't see anything  
out of it so why should I bother. That I had to answer when I got there. I lifted   
the window, and realized it was barred so the patients couldn't jump out and  
kill themselves.   
I don't know how long I sat there but it only seemed a few minutes, when  
it must have been longer than that, because everyone filed back into the room.  
"Cye we brought you some food." Kento said.  
"Than let's dig in!!" Laughing as I turned around I wheeled myself over   
to them. Everyone gasped when I stopped in front of the table, without bumping it.   
"What never been able to see in the dark?" That joke sucked.  
"No we thought you were still supposed to be in bed." Rowen explained.  
"Forget that, I wanted some fresh air! Can you imagine being really hot  
and stuffed in a room filled with smoke?" They weren't catching on, idiots.  
"You mean you didn't want to kill yourself?" Ryo asked, no he was the   
idiot, you don't ask a suicidal handicapped person whether they want to kill  
themselves or not.   
"Why would I want to do that? I have friends, and they were coming with   
food!" I was starting to sound like Kento. Curse it all!  
"All right, we weren't sure what you wanted. So..." Mia started.  
"So you brought me a double cheeseburger with fries and a shake."   
I finished for her. I was beginning to like these enhanced senses. Who   
needed sight to enjoy what I liked anyway?! Haha! I was happier about this all   
ready! "Don't gawk hand the food over!" That was when I grabbed the bag from her  
I beleive this suprised her too. "Kento please tell my why you insist upon   
onions on your burger? They reek!" With that I threw his burger at his general  
direction.  
"How'd you know where I was?" Kento asked bewildered.  
"You were humming." was my cocky response. "Okay who has the shakes?"  
"Here Cye." Ryo set a shake down.   
"Straw?" I asked a little impatiently, I was rewarded! "Quit being so  
depressed! You're making me sad!" I quirked an eyebrow. It was my eyes. How   
could I be so stupid?! "Kento could I please borrow your sunglasses?"   
Rewarded again! "I've always wanted to be allowed to wear these at night and   
not look stupid! So when do I go home?"  
"Tomorrow morning if you're up to it." Rowen FINALLY laughed, sincerely.  
"Does my mom, sister, and brother-in-law know all about this?" I questioned.  
"Yep they'll come down once you get back." Kento seemed really happy now.  
"Cool!" I took my first bite of food. "I do suppose I get to go back to my old apartment right?"  
"We had to move all your stuff to Mia's house." Ryo rested his hand on my   
shoulder again.   
I hate him, idiot. I hope you step on a sea urchin and you have to get your   
foot amputated. I finished my meal in silence, then I pulled myself into my bed to  
sleep. Everyone left while later and left me to think about what had happened.  
  
That's it for now the next chapter will be about Cye going to Mia's house. PLEASE  
REVIEW!! 


	2. Going Home Anyone?

Okay I felt a little bad about doing that to Cye, and then and then  
I saw a movie where this guy was in an accident and he lost his eyesight for  
a few days due to the stress caused from the accident. So read on and you'll   
be suprised! As always R&R and you'll get a chapter sooner!  
  
  
Quit. Making. Noise. Why are they talking while I'm trying to sleep?!   
I opened my eyes out of pure habit, blinked then blinked again. I was seeing  
things right? Wait if I was blind then how could I have been seeing things!   
"Could someone please shut him up?!" I mumbled demandingly. "And then   
get me the doctor."  
"Why? What's wrong?!" Why was my girlfriend here?  
"No reason I just want to know why I can see, and why Kento is making  
so much noise!" Ha! Lookie Lookie what I found! I can sit up in bed!   
"Cye isn't that a bit childish?" Sage always the one to point that  
out, what is wrong with me playing with the controls on the bed? This makes  
it go up. This makes it go down. Up. Down. Up.   
"You can see?" That would be the doctor.  
"Just a moment." Down. Up. Down. Up. "Okay I'm done! Yeah isn't that   
cool?"  
"How can you see?" Stuuupppiiid doctor.   
"Well you see doctor I open my eyes, and then the light in the room   
bounces of the..." Hehehe he was going to get the whole thing.  
"Okay I know that but...HOW?" Some people are just idiots. Like this   
doctor for instince.  
"I learned how to in my sleep." Corny Joke 1 of the day! One for me   
None for you.  
"Okay, can we keep you for another night for observation?" Doctors  
what good do they do other than making people live again?  
"No, No, and hmmm...No." Corny Joke 2 of the day! Well the other one  
was better that means, 1 all.  
"Fine I'll sign the release papers now." He left! I knew it'd work!  
"Okay could the ladies leave, I do suppose you have brought me   
clothing right?" I don't think I've glared at Ryo worse in my life.  
"Umm..Kento?" I have said it once and I will say it again, RYO IS AN  
IDIOT!  
"Rowen?" Kento is going down on my Sh*t list.   
"Yes I brought him clothes!" I could just imagine Rowen thinking, 'Yes  
of course I brought him clothes, I'm the only one with an IQ large enough to   
handle such a task!'  
"Thanks Rowen! Ladies and Gentlemen, please leave." I am very impatient   
while wearing a peice of paper that is very drafty in the back.   
"Won't you need help?" Kento asked.  
"As the Spanish say, 'No Amigo.'" I beleive that is the cheapest smile  
I own. About 73 cuss words and 10 minutes later I was dressed and in a different   
wheel chair than last night, how did I know? I don't think the one I was in   
last night was a beautiful shade of mint green then it was now. I have my girl  
friend to thank for that, I don't think she's ever in something that isn't  
mint green. "Ookee. I'm ready!" They file in line really well....  
"Do you like it?" Sierra was probably dying to know.  
"Of course Sierra! How could I not?! It reminds me of you!" Shoot me,  
please! If you have any mercy. Why do I have to be dating the daughter of the  
man that owns an international fast food resturant chain? She bought this out  
of sympathy.  
"Great! I was hoping you would! Lets go!" I beleive she was pushing me,  
I'm not going to yell, I'm not going to yell. Ooops I yelled.  
"What's wrong Cye sweetie?!" Sierra was a ditz too.  
"Nothing. Lets leave!" I was pushing myself now. YEAH THIS IS FUN!!!  
Sometime after noon we arrived at Mia's pad. Do not pick up Kento's  
slang. Yes, Mia's place. And my family was there.Crying. That is so sad..it's   
all most making me sad...No it wasn't. My chair out of the car, me in my chair   
it was all running so smoothly, then we heard the words...  
"Cye you're back!!" squealed out of a little kids mouth is not where they   
belong.  
"What Yulie?" Did I do to deserve your torture?! I wish I could have   
finished my statement!  
"Are you okay?!" Breath in, Breath out, Breath in, Breath out, Breath in  
Oh what the heck!  
"Yeah I'm fine!" I'm riding in this wheelchair for fun! Stupid kid.  
"I made you something at school!" then he showed me the most hideous   
drawing of a rainbow I have ever seen.  
"Wow! I'll be sure to put this above my bed!" On the roof!   
"Great!" Yulie then went off to torture White Blaze. It's a wonder  
Ryo doesn't let White Blaze have a kiddy-kitty snack.  
"Mom! Sayoko! Ryuusuke. Nice to see you all again!" I wheeled over   
and gave them all a hug, even Ryuuuke, under some protests from him.  
"How are you doing darling little brother?" Sayoko, why does she call me  
darling little brother?  
"Great! Mother, how are you?" Smooth change of subject Cye really   
smooth.  
"Dear I'm fine as long as you are..." Why does my mother ruin it?!  
"Yeah! My friends and girlfriend, have made me feel all better!" I   
motioned to Sierra to come over. "Guys this is Sierra, Sierra this is my mother,  
sister Sayoko, and her husband Ryuusuke."  
"Nice to meet you!" Sierra wasn't ever one for bowing...  
"Same here!" I do beleive Sayoko just stole my girlfriend and went to   
the living room to discuss our marrige plan, I don't ever remember proposing   
though...odd.  
"Well I'm starving, again. Lets go inside so I can see about food!"   
I want to make them stop talking about marrige plans!  
"Don't worry about that darling, when Ms. Coji(going by the Dubbed last   
name here!) saw you driving up she went inside to cook something for you." Why?  
I wanted to cook something for myself mother!  
"Let's go inside anyway." I was being rude! Bad Cye! Bad!  
"Okay!" Again with the filing! Sheesh you'd think we were at my funeral!  
Once inside we shared jokes, glares(OR was that just between Ryuusuke and  
I?), and most wonderful of all FOOD! Sounding like Kento, must I stop though?  
"Bye Mom! Bye Sayoko! Bye Ryuusuke." I can't beleive they left me all   
alone with 4 pshyco warriors, Mia, and Yulie(Needst I say more?). I sort of lied  
to Yulie about that painting. Number one he forgot I can't reach the ceiling. And  
two he also forgot I like having fires at night, in which I burn everything.   
Including a finger or two. I think I'm more of a 'Fire freak' than Ryo is, although  
I wouldn't know. I've heard some interesting stuff from his dad, well when his dad  
is here.  
"Cye, do you need help going to bed?" Sierra, figures, asked me from her  
hopefully temporary room upstairs. Mia made the extra room downstairs into my   
bedroom.   
"Who? Oh me? No I don't think I do. Thank you for the offer though!" I  
actually answered that without snapping. I think it's my burnt finger. Luckly   
I know what I'm to do with burns. "RYO!!!!!!!! I burned myself!!!!!!"  
"Here!" He just chucked burn ointment at me, wasn't that kind! Hit me in  
the head he did!   
"Oi! Thanks Ryo! Could I have..." No need asking the bandages quickly   
followed the ointment and also hit me in the head. Ryo should have been the   
archer, have you ever seen Ro on surgar try to throw a baseball. Someone please  
give that guy some Ritalin!(AN: I'm not trying to offend people with ADD or ADHD,   
I'm just using that for humor!) "NIGHT!" 3 Nights, 1 Good-Night, 1 Nighty Night Cye!,   
1 Good-night darling!, and 1 'Cye do you know where my robotics book is?' followed.  
"On the night-stand Ro." That was a distinctive thump, I guess Sage  
threw the book at Rowen again.  
I sat there until the fire died down then I decided I would end this weird  
and hectic day, and if I was woken up before Ro woke up, I'd kill the person.  
  
Okay this chapter SUCKED! I'll tell you that before you flame me, although I'd   
apreciate someone flaming me, I'd get mail that way. I'm suffering from  
writers block, if someone anyone would like to make a suggestion just E-Mail me  
at: webmaster@torrent.zzn.com Please guys I really need some suggestions and I'll  
be sure to add you as a co-writer for the chapter. Thanks guys! READ ON!  
  
  
  
  



	3. The Conclusion

I'm changing POV's! It's now in SAGE'S POV! I thought you'd like this   
chapter since I just read this wonderful book pertaining to spinal cord   
tension and all about it. You've gotta have faith in me I really suck at   
writing cause I just started, don't worry I'll get better. Oh yeah and  
roughly 6 months have passed since the accident!  
  
  
Cye, I just couldn't beleive what happened. Six months ago I was   
playing around with him. I was threatening to break his neck because he   
pushed me in the lake. I feel like this is my fault, because I should   
have felt the upcoming danger. I can't beleive this happened to one of   
us, one of the Ronin Warriors. Why couldn't I heal him all the way?! I  
was right there making him live again, I gave him back his life, but for  
some reason that still isn't enough. I should have given him use of his  
legs again!!!  
"Say-Ge!! Look out!" Cye's laughter came at me as did the football  
hitting me in the nose.  
"You're aim's gotten better Cye!" Kento was telling him.  
"No he hit me, now what can I do to torture him? Hmmm..." Cye looked  
at me as if I were crazy.  
"Ryo look how Sage is treating me! Treatening to hurt a cripple!"  
He was mocking me...but I couldn't help but laugh.  
"Come on Cye you know I'd never hurt you, Kento threatens you at   
least a dozen times a day! You never yell at him." This was fairly   
amusing.  
"I know he couldn't hurt me if he wanted to!" Cye stuck his tongue  
out at me. I returned the gesture.  
"Guys lunch time!" Mia always cooking, and never complaining, although  
in the last 4 months Cye has been making us treats while we're in classes, lucky   
him he got his degree 2 months before the accident.  
"Mia! It is so nice of you to let us stay here until we finish our   
college careers!" Flattery was not my middle name.  
"Sage, quit talking and just come in here and eat! Kento's almost all  
done with his, your's and my own lunches!" She has seemed to let us stay here  
because Cye needed the support.  
"Let me guess Rowen has claimed his own, Ryo's and Cye's..." Rowen almost   
ate as much if not more than Kento.  
"Yep!" As if clockwork we heard from inside. 'MIIIIIAAAAA WE'RE HUNGRY!'  
"Coming." She went back inside. I thought I'd go and meditate for a while.  
When I finally got to my favorite spot I was thinking about Cye and how independent   
he was now, he was even applying for a job on a marine geology and biology study  
ship. I wasn't going to tell him I'd seen the application and that he hadn't told  
them he was handicap, because then he'd probably yell at me, as far as I knew he   
hadn't mailed it out, maybe it was just wishful thinking. But I doubted it was  
just that. He seemed to get around a lot better lately, and as of last week   
never needed help doing anything. I can't help but think something is up with him,  
he's much stronger now, and his legs which had lost a lot of their muscle were   
starting to get stronger. I noticed Ryo staring at them sometimes as if he   
beleived that Cye cuold walk again. I wouldn't know. But sometimes I wished I   
could read minds along with all of my other powers.  
  
RYO'S POV! 2 months later  
  
It'd happened 2 months ago, I'd been dismissed from class early because the  
teacher was sick. So after class I went strait to Mia's to see if Cye needed help  
with anything around the house. Then I saw the most wonderful thing ever, Cye was  
lifting himself, painfully, out of his chair and 'trying' to stand. He'd suceeded   
for about 30 seconds and then I sneezed and he sat back down and had said 'Hello   
Ryo'. He didn't seem angry with me. I asked him how he did that, and he told me   
that not only Sage had healing powers. Obviously I offered to help him and   
immediatly dropped out of my painting class, which I was failing anyway. Since   
last week Cye's been looking on the brighter sides of things and looking forward   
to every after noon we spend together. I saw Sage was beginning to suspect   
something so Cye began to spend less and less time near him, which was really   
saddening because of the way Sage looked at him. It was as if Cye had deleted his  
friendship with Sage in less then four weeks. Needless to say by this time, I had  
Cye standing and cooking on his own almost everyday. Cye was begging me not to  
tell anyone until he knew that this was permanent..and that the pain would go   
away when he was standing. You could tell by looking into his sea green eyes   
and really burrowing into them that he was in serious pain whether he showed it  
or not. That is what was happening up until now. Cye had no contact with Sage,  
and he was in serious pain when he stood.  
"Ryo!! Ryo!! Get down here now!!" Cye was calling me, and it was 8 pm,   
everyone was home and I was sleeping. With out thinking I responded.  
"Get up here yourself!" I think Mia was the one that yelled.  
"RYO! You know he can't get up the stairs!!" Yep *yawn* it was Mia.  
"Okay!" Scratching my head as I decended down the stairs I tripped on   
the last step making everyone that saw squeal with laughter, Yulie didn't laugh  
but then of course it was Christmas eve and he was all ready asleep under the   
tree to catch Santa Claus. Stupid kid, he did this last year and I carried him up  
to his room after he fell asleep.  
"Come into my room with me Ryo I have to show you something I...got in the  
mail." Cye always was one to lie, horribly. I yawned again.   
"Coming." Once we were in his room he just stood up and got out of his   
wheelchair without pain. That sure did wake me up. "Oh My..."  
"I'm thinking about showing everyone tomorrow. What do you think?" I   
was just nodding my head up and down like one of those Drinky Drinky Birds. Cye  
laughed and for once in a long time I felt it warm me like it usually did.  
"I agree. I think this is so great, could I wrap you up?" I didn't   
expect the next comment.   
"With a giant bow?" at this time I was gasping for air.   
"Sure if you want me too." We were joking...I hope.  
"Actually I was thinking about just waiting until everyone opened their  
gifts and then I'd give them a gift too!" Cye always the one to think about   
his own happiness last I'm sure by the time we were done opening the presents  
Cye would be squirming like he had to go to the bathroom. I couldn't wait to see.  
"That would be cool. Can I go back to bed now?" Me always one to want my  
beauty sleep.  
"Sure."   
  
SAGE'S POV!! Christmas Morning  
I wasn't too excited about the stuff I got, kendo practice swords tagged  
from your family with love. A new tornament sword tagged Rowen. Some other weird  
stuff, and I couldn't forget this one a beautiful hand embroidered kimono/robe   
thingy from Cye, apparently it was from a shop in downtown Tokyo. Wow! Some   
wonderful Soy bean cand-....  
"I can walk you guys." WHAT?! Did Cye say what I think he just said?!  
"Cye....what do you mean?" Mia was flabbergasted.  
"Ryo was going to wrap me up and put a pretty bow on me for a gift to   
myself, but then I remembered I'd be inside so I couldn't open it." Cye just   
stood up...O_o;;(--the look on Sage's face)   
"You're standing up Cye...." Always ask for Rowen to state the obvious!  
"Yeah, you're standing up."I beleive I've been hanging around Rowen a   
little bit too much.  
"Then it was a great Christmas!" Yulie said as if he had something to do  
with it, although that kid probably has more power than most.   
  
The End!  
  
Okay a note at the end of this chapter, you think this is probably impossible   
right? Well it's not, a year and six month ago I was in a car accident that left  
me paralized for 6 days and then I was magically able to stand again, although  
it took me 4 months to be able to stand a really long time without excruciating  
pain it still happened so I put that into the story because I have been getting  
E-Mails about him standing again, now if only they'd review my story. Short Story,  
blissfully over, forever will be fornever, if you read the entire story clear   
through think about this for a moment: every 6 minutes someone loses their ability   
to stand. 


End file.
